At the hands of the enemy
by Greatsuperwoman23
Summary: Captured. A routine mission turned sour now in Decepticon hands the Autobots and their human allies face a greater threat than before.


**Hey Guys thanks for picking my story to read! This is one of the first Transformers fics I've written in a while so I hope you enjoy. I don't own transformers Hasbro does, so without further ado let's begin.**

Chapter 1

The Decepticon war lord landed another blow. Energon splattered across the ground but his victim made no sound. He continued his assault landing punch after punch until he could no longer do so. He took a step back to look at the mech before him. He had a large and powerful frame. His red and blue color scheme was disrupted by the energon dripping from his wounds.

"Why don't you cry out? Why do you remain silent?" He demanded.

The mech said nothing, but met livid red optics with calm royal blue ones.

"Speak!" He ordered.

Still no sound came from his prisoner. Anger fueled more strength and the Decepticon leader continued his attacks. Soon energon dripped from the mech's faceplates. He crouched in front of him but before he could touch the prisoner he brought his head up.

"Why don't you beg me to stop?What do you gain from denying me the pleasure of hearing you beg?"

The mech didn't reply he kept his face neutral and left the Decepticon leader without an answer. He sighed and ran an energon covered servo over his face. Looking around his gaze landed on the others watching them, Cybertronians and humans alike watched him with terror but not hopelessly. Sudden realization dawned on him.

"Of course you would rather endure this torment silently than cause them to lose hope."

If he had guessed correctly he had no clue as the red and blue mech gave no response. He simply watched the war lord. If he felt pain or panic he did not show it.

"Answer me Prime."

More quietly he murmured "answer me brother."

"An odd time to call me by that title isn't Megatron?" His response, the first words he had spoken since arriving, was quiet perhaps from pain or perhaps he wished to avoid the others present overhearing them.

"What?!"

Royal blue eyes watched him indifferently.

"I'm simply calling you what you are, nothing more."

"Brother? You haven't called me that in eons. You've denied that since I stopped you from pushing more work onto the mining districts."

Megatron stared, shocked at the mech before him. He knew that he had disowned his family. He had killed his carrier and sire, along with his two youngest siblings. Yet he had never wondered to what extent he had damaged the one he had left.

It was Megatron's turn to be silent.

"A little too late isn't it?"

Harsh words were not his brother's way. He often attempted to talk to him, but this time he apparently saw no reason for it.

"Why did you kill all of them?" He asked still keeping his voice low.

"They were against me," Megatron replied louder than he had originally planned, the others looked at them surprised.

"Because they were against you?" Optimus echoed.

Megatron smirked "yes because they were against me."

"Zeta was against you? Sentinel was against you? I'll give you Ultra Magnus he was against you but you murdered his creators. Hot Rod was too young to understand what it meant to be against you but you killed him anyway. All the innocent Cybertronians who simply wanted to live their lives in peace, how were they against you?" Through all this his voice remained even, he did not shout or waver.

Megatron wasn't sure how to reply he looked at Optimus uncertain.

"What would you know? You don't know me? I have my reasons for everything I do and everything I did."

"Then why leave me? The one mech who knew you better than anyone. We were brothers I watched you learn to fight, I know your weaknesses yet you don't kill me. You've had chances time and time again yet you don't."

"You're more useful to me alive," he responded instantly.

Optimus studied him and Megatron resisted the urge to squirm under the Prime's gaze.

Time seemed to stretch under his watch and Megatron waited for him to respond.

"You're lying. Without me you probably could've won this war so why keep me around?"

"Because-"

"It's not your choice is it?"

 **Hey guys thanks for reading chapter 1 I'll update again soon. Please review to let me know what you think!**


End file.
